Screen-phones currently available on the market offer an ever larger variety of user functions to a user. For example, in the case of a radiotelephone, the user is currently offered functions of message handling, call transfer, regulation of a certain number of operating parameters of the radiotelephone (selection from the ringing of the bell, the language in which messages are to be displayed) welcome message . . . ).
Similarly, the current tendency is to miniaturize these types of consumer devices as much as possible. The screens of these telephones are thus of limited size which, for the user, leads to a certain complexity of handling the man/machine interface. For radiotelephones, for example, there are only several lines on the screen to show the tree menu. so that user runs the risk of being lost when there is a large menu.
To facilitate the user's handling of the tree menu, in certain telephones currently available on the market the functions which are not available to the user appear as crossed out on the screen of the telephone (certain functions may indeed not be available depending on the nature of the rights of the user or on the type of subscription contract he has concluded).